1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine system including a wireless sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a machine tool and an industrial robot, there has been a request for speeding up an operation in order to improve productivity. The speeded-up operation of the machine tool or the robot is accompanied by generation of vibration at a tip part of the machine tool or the robot. Concerning suppression of such vibration, there is known a device configured in such manner that a wireless acceleration sensor is provided at an arm tip part of the robot and vibration at the arm tip part is suppressed based on a sensor signal transmitted from the acceleration sensor by wireless. This device is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-161562 (JP2011-161562A).
In wireless communication, a signal transmission delay may occur. However, in the device described in JP2011-161562A, no consideration is given to such a wireless transmission delay. Therefore, when a delay occurs in transmission of the sensor signal from the acceleration sensor, it is difficult to accurately suppress the vibration at the arm tip part.